


Danplan Can You Survive?

by Jelitin



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, DanPlan - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelitin/pseuds/Jelitin
Summary: This takes where the video ended on
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Pre Pj Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first few chapters it’ll take place 15 days before meeting PJ

Day _16_

 _Its been 16 days since I’ve found this journal in the mall and since... **THAT** incident... everyone seems to be quieter, even Stephen who’s always been happy has been sad lately, I don’t know where going we are just heading north hoping to get away from the city_ and.... **SNAP**

“Dang it” Hosuh whispered the pencil he had been using broke he put the small journal and pencil away, he laid down looking at the starry night sky thankfully they have found an abandoned campsite, judging on how most of the buildings have moss,vines,and are full of holes it was abandoned before the apocalypse 

Hosuh looked over to see both Dan and Stephen sleeping he looked up at the night sky wishing all of this was a dream but deep deep down he knows this is the harsh reality Hosuh sighed once again before shutting his eyes drifting to sleep.  
  


Stephen was the first one awake like usual he grabbed his boot knife and a bag before heading out.

Stephen circled the area making sure no zombies were anywhere once he made sure he headed out to check his traps, luckily he found a hunting book which taught him to make traps for food he cheacked his traps, luckily nearly all his traps went off.

Stephen returned to there base to drop off the rabbits before going to go chop wood, Hosuh woke up just in time to see Stephen leave he decided to join him “Wait up!” Hosuh shouted Stephen slowed down to let him catch up”Geez your fast” Hosuh said almost out of breath “Or your just slow” Stephen replied “Very funny” Hosuh said rolling his eyes 

They kept poking fun at each other while gathering wood before returning back “hey could you wake up Dan I’m gonna start the fire” Stephen said “Yeah no problem” Hosuh replied 

Hosuh began to run toward the cabin all of them were staying in it wasn’t too bad and was in the best shape compared to the others even though it still had holes in the roof 

“Wakey Wakey Danny!” Hosuh shouted He opened Dan’s room door to find him not there “Dan?” Hosuh said he looked in there and couldn’t find him before he heard something in the closet “huh?” Hosuh grabbed ahold of the door and just as he was about to open it... **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Hosuh gasped as heard three loud noise from outside he quickly went out side to find a Big Pickup truck out side “What the..” before he could see say anything else Dan popes his out of the window “Look what i found!” He shouted excitingly 


	2. Pre Pj Chapter 2

“Holy Frick!” Stephen yelled as he ran towards Dan and the truck “Where did you find this” Stephen said in awe as he looked at the vehicle “I found this baby at an abandoned garage looks like whoever owned this before took amazing care of it!” Dan said proudly 

Hosuh and Stephen examined the car “amazing...” Hosuh muttered “Yeah!” Dan exclaimed “Now..” Dan started “We can keep going east! With this we can out dive the zoms and store supplies here” “Then it’s a plan” Stephen said “Tomorrow morning we get a move on” Stephen said 

Dan and Stephen spent the next couple minutes looking at the car while Hosuh started packing his things he , for some reason, really liked the cabins but if they could find a bigger building it would be perfect. As he put his things away he updated his journal Hosuh doesn’t really know why he updates his journal he does it to pass they time 

The day seemed to pass by fast as the trio didn’t do anything to interesting mostly talk about what they’re gonna go or pack there belongings.

As the three exchanged there good nights Hosuh looked up at the night sky knowing it’ll be the last time for awhile and ,just like the night before, Hosuh quietly drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a little short!


End file.
